Lustful Desires
by Usagi1432
Summary: In a zombie apocalypse, a Smoker can find love anywhere. Maybe even on a perch at Mercy Hospital. Can a Hunter find love or even friendship in a tension of the infected? I suck at summeries WARNING YAOI
1. First Meeting

He sat there on his perch from day to day. I always looked up at him. His navy hood always looked more ripped with each day. Sometimes I wondered what he did all day. He always sat there his claws digging into the bricks of the old building of Mercy Hostpital. My one eye sometimes peered up when he was distracted. He looked like the unsocial type but you never know with people with hoods. My long tounge clammed down my throat so nobody could see it. My face blushed a little everytime saw him. My mind filled with little fantasies every time too.  
Today was dark and loomy and my eye only kept contact with the building. My tounge hung down midchest. Little pants let out hot mist. I tightened my green jacket around me and around my tounge as well. I wasn't in the mood to clam it down my throat. I stopped and stared at the building a ways off, he wasn't there. His outline was gone. Nothing there to show his existance. My thoughts began to race. I never actually met him but yet he could have been attacked or shot. Nobody would even remark the death but me. I began to calm down after remembering he was a hunter it would be common if he pounced on a zombie or a survior for food. I couldn't help but secretly desire if he could pounce on me and I could wrap my tounge around him. My breath got heavier with each heavy desire placed in my brain. Causing more pants and hot mist. My mind was racing everywhere and the possibilties of our outcome and the places to search. I began to run off into the mist heading towards the park. Thats where my eye caught hold of him. His eyes were shadowed out by the rim of navy hoody. My face burned to see him close. The fantasies raged inside stronger than anything I ever felt. He stood there. Only feet apart. My face must have shown my feelings. But for a Man to like another man was mostly uncommen even if we were infected. Noises crept from his throat. A low growl sound. Like a warning for me to disappear into the fog and to forget his existince. "Hunter." I struggled to say.  
His face seemed to only show his hunger for a kill. "Smoker" his raspy voice said back.  
My body tingled to the sound of his voice saying my name, I longed for his love. "Run" He yelled.  
I turned my body only to recieve a smash strong enough to kill. My body flew through the air. I was ready for my body to make impact with the cement. I waited a while with my eye squeezed shut and my head throbbing with pain. Nothing seemed to happen. I opened my eye only to see the hunter above me. On top of the Mercy Hospital. The one perch. It was over all of it was, he sat there looking down at me. I looked at him. Soon he turned and got back on his perch. More fantasies filled and filled my brain causing more and more attraction to him. "So thanks for saving me," I said as I got up and began to walk closer to him.  
"Get away from me Smoker, I know what you have done. You stare at me every day." he said not even looking up at me.  
"Great " I moaned.  
"Great what." He said as he turned towards me.  
"Well you see I was hoping you wouldn't know. I want to be friends" I lied "Well I don't" he growled as he pounced off into the mist.  



	2. Hot Sweet Memories

After that day with my first conversation with the Hunter, I knew somethings and some fantasies are not possible. The Hunter was a loner and so was I but I was looking for somebody to love. With the thought of him holding me made sick little fantasies fill my head. I wanted him bad. But he didn't want or need me.  
I continued to walk on for three days. I began to give in to some of the fantasies. But sometimes memories of my past filled my mind. When I was a normal teenager or at least human. flashback  
I stood there holding my cigarette to my lips as smoke filled me. My faded black jacket reeked of drugs and beer. Mason stood there our hands were tangled while his other hand held his beer. I couldn't help but love the way his brown hair swayed over his eyes so well and neat. His navy hoody covered a partial amount of his hair. His eyes were only seen by him. They were the deepest brown color ever. My eyes were green nothing to compare to his, he was perfect and yet I was so unperfect.  
Our bodies began to feel tempted for one another, causing my strong desire for his friction. Our lips touched causing our tounges to clash and lash at each other. In my mind fireworks emitted from our kisses. His lips trailed to my throat and began to nibble. My hand wrapped around his waist and the other holding the back of his head. The feeling of his body and mine against each other felt so right. The sex had began and had climaxed to an end. It was a blissful night. End of Flashblack  
Those were the times when he was human and then the shot came out. It was a darker memory. Something my mind never wanted to return to. I walked past a big oak tree, so many things in this town will never change. I never expected them too. I wondered where did Mason go. He was my boyfriend, my best friend, and my only friend. He was gone or dead. I hoped he was safe. My heart randomly reacted to him and the Hunter, the reason why I don't even know anymore. My life was a crisis and I needed to pick up the pieces of it. But I needed to be happy in order for that to happen. As I kept walking I began to enter the airport nearest to Mercy Hospital. It had been my hideout to watch him. It was a bad hobby but it was a hobby. The broken glass crunched under my foot. The broken glass reminded me of my life, it was once full of love, happiness, and purity but now it is destroyed like shards of glass. As I thought how horrible my life was I also thought about the fantasies of wrapping my tounge everywhere of both Mason and the Hunter. I hated the sound of my pervert self but every man has a moment. I walked through the airport feeling all the weight on my shoulders get heavier seeing the witch hiding in a corner only releasing soft breaths and sobs. Her hair fell softly on her sholders. I could feel her pain. She was torn from her life and into fight. I snuck past her and kept walking on into an abandoned airplane. It was my hideout. It was somewhere where nobody knew of it. I could watch the Hunter from anywhere and I could also relax without worrying that someone could find me. The metal airlock door creaked. I curled up. I hated who I was, I hated how my life was never normal. Tears began to flow down the bumps and green skin. My tounge rolled down. I was in no mood to gather it and cram it down. I stared out the window of the still glass. The lights of the Mercy Hospital glowed a neon green that still lit up the town a little. The place where the first shot came out. I rembered it so clearly. It had different effects depending on your health, strength, and gender. I began to let my mind slip into more lustful desires again. I got up and left the plane and went back into the lobby where the sobs were still heard. I decided to go to talk to her.  
"Hey there." I said as I knelt down to her.  
She just kept crying, Her hair covered her eyes and most of her skin. Her torn clothing told me she had not been having an easy time lately.  
"Whats wrong? Look I know being infected sucks ass but we need to learn to cope right?" I smiled She smelled of blood and roses. Her eyes looked up at me. They were a deep and bloody red. "Whats wrong with me?" she gasped. "My life was ruined. I had been kidnapped,raped,found, and now this shit. The bullets and the blows the surviors throw at us, we were once one of them but then this exploded."  
"Believe me, nothing is easy. Things will heal one day. But today we just got plaster on a smile and reliaze we are still alive now right? We could be cured." I tried to smile.  
"Or we could die" she cried as she got up and walked away not even looking back.  
She was right in some ways but I didn't like thinking of death or Masons or the Hunters. Thinking of the blood the cold skin then no heatbeat. I could never deal with that. Somethings are so hard to imagine and to fight. But I will fight for my life. I walked out of the lobby and back into the free streets. Thats where I froze.  
"Ma... Mason?" I stammered as pants caused mist to surrond me. 


End file.
